Acting On Love
by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: (Spoilers for Season 2). Two months after the kiss, Nick can't stay away anymore and has acted on his attraction to Jess. In doing so Nick has ruined every chance of saving their friendship but what if more is too much? Definitely Nick/Jess; possible Schmidt/Cece.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: (Spoilers for Season 2). Two months after the kiss, Nick can't stay away anymore and has acted on his attraction to Jess. In doing so Nick has ruined every chance of saving their friendship but what if more is too much? Definitely Nick/Jess; possible Schmidt/Cece.**

**Acting On Love – Chapter 1 **

* * *

**(Schmidt POV)**

* * *

Schmidt had seen the signs. He'd seen the longing eyes and the small smiles but he'd never thought that Nick would have enough courage to act on his attraction to Jess again – especially not after the consequences of the kiss that had happened months ago.

But Nick had.

And everything was about to be ruined.

But Schmidt couldn't find the will to put a stop to this to-be-disaster.

Schmidt watched as Nick leaned slightly closer to Jess and said, "I tried to forget, Jess."

Jess looked at Nick with an expression filled with love that Schmidt knew she didn't yet know she felt. He'd never seen this side of Jess – the calmer, serious, very un-Jess Jess.

"I tried to stop. I tried to stay away," Nick continued.

Schmidt had never seen this side of Nick either. This Nick was more emotional and seemed to express his feelings better to people, especially Jess.

No wonder they were attracted to each other.

"But I give up – I'm done trying to fight you." And with those words, Nick Miller nailed Jessica Day with his mouth and everything he had.

And Jessica Day nailed him right back.

Just two months ago, Schmidt had kissed Jess in an attempt to relieve some of the lust-tension between Jess and Nick (using the No Nail Oath as an excuse) and now he couldn't even begin to imagine the appeal in kissing her again.

Nick, obviously, found too much appeal in the activity.

Walking Jess into her room while keeping her as close as humanly possible in his arms and on his mouth, Nick closed the door with a soft click.

Schmidt knew that Nick would not be leaving that room tonight.

* * *

**I'm thinking this will mainly be in Schmidt's point of view but will vary every now and again (don't quote me on this because it could possibly change). But if you like, your opinion on it would be great.**

**What did you think? If you want to read more scream "YES"! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews and support!**

**Acting On Love – Chapter 2**

* * *

**(Nick POV)**

* * *

There was a reason Nick Miller had never liked emotions, but nobody had ever asked for the reason when falsely accusing him of not feeling anything.

But in this moment, with Jess by his side, he reveled in the strength of the happiness that flowed through his body. The pure _love _that he felt couldn't be broken by anything or anyone.

Jess was curled beside him underneath the thin sheets, her arm draped across Nick's bare stomach. Nick gently brushed her hair away from her peaceful face and gazed down at her adoringly, wishing to God that he could see the clear blue eyes he felt so drawn to.

Nick knew that his emotions would hurt him in the end.

They always did.

_I should have held onto my heart._

* * *

**(Schmidt POV)**

* * *

The kitchen was lit in the moments before sunrise and Schmidt was still awake, unable to get the image of Jess and Nick – _kissing, together _– out of his head.

Oh, how this would ruin everything.

Friendships, _poof._

It felt as though in all the time the three roommates had known Jess, it had just been a build up to a moment that should never have been witnessed, by Schmidt or anyone.

The sound of a door closing quietly found it's way to Schmidt and he looked up. Nick was creeping around the house like a criminal trying not to get caught, backpack on his back, shoes on his feet and coat on his shoulders.

Tiptoeing towards the door, Schmidt interrupted him at his attempted sneak-away. "You're hurting her already."

Nick jumped and spun towards the sound of Schmidt's voice. "What are you _doing_, Schmidt?" he whisper-yelled, eyes wide.

"You know Jess. What do you think she's going to think when she wakes up and you're not in her room, let alone in the loft?" Schmidt raised his eyebrows. "So why are you leaving?"

Nick paused and looked at Schmidt accusingly. "All of this is none of your business, Schmidt! And it never will be!"

Why hadn't Schmidt stopped this thing between Jess and Nick when he had had the chance? Was it because of the look in Nick's eyes as he looked down at Jess? Was it because that look reminded him of how he felt about Cece?

"It will always be my business! All of us are connected in more ways than I can count; Jess is a girl who _obviously _wants you, so why are you walking away?"

Nick pulled his hoodie up and glared at Schmidt, refusing to answer the question. He stormed to the door and walked out, moving faster than he ever had.

Schmidt dropped his face in his hands.

* * *

**(Jess POV)**

* * *

Yawning, Jess stretched and reached out for Nick but only found air. She jumped into a sitting position, wide awake, and scanned the room but she was the only person in her room.

_Maybe I dreamed it? Maybe– _No, she could still feel the echo of Nick's lips on hers, his hands on her body, him everywhere on her.

Jess pulled the memory of last night into her mind and a small smile took hold of her lips. She's been avoiding Nick for months, refusing to give in to her feelings (whatever they were) but she was glad that Nick had given in because last night…

Her eyes traced the room again and the smile fell from her lips.

Jess had thought that last night was perfect.

So why had Nick left?


End file.
